Cross Paths
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Cross Paths––berpapasan. / "Karena perubahan seseorang itu adalah hal yang harus kita terima... Lagipula, Bukannya seharusnya kamu juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kita berpapasan bukan dalam panggung pertandingan basket, Aomine-kun?"–Kuroko Tetsuya / AoKuro / One Shot, Complete


_Karena perubahan seseorang itu... _

_adalah hal yang harus kita terima._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya._

"**Cross Paths"**

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cross Paths (c) Kaoru Ishinomori

.

.

.

* * *

_**As you go through life.. You will see there's so much that we don't under**__**stand.**_

* * *

Hari menjelang malam saat pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu turun dari kereta. Ini hari pertama SMAnya mulai mengadakan pertemuan pertama antar klub. Dan jika mengungkit soal klub yang diikutinya, klub basket, tidak perlu berharap. Jangankan mengandalkan kemampuan _missdirection_-nya, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah teman-teman barunya itu bisa membiasakan diri dengan hawa keberadaannya.

Baru beberapa langkah menyusuri peron di antara kerumunan banyak orang, ia melebarkan bola matanya, melihat seorang pemuda berjalan berpuluh-puluh meter di depannya. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari ingin mencari haluan, tapi tidak ada yang memberinya jalan untuk berbelok.

Ia harus tetap berjalan lurus, begitu pula halnya dengan pemuda yang dipandangnya, yang tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Hanya masalah waktu, di mana kemudian mereka akan bertabrakan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sudahlah. Mungkin sudah waktunya dirinya dan orang itu berpapasan.

Toh, hanya sekedar berpapasan, kan? Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar 'hanya'. Itu mempunyai masa lalu, menyimpan jutaan partikel-partikel kecil bernama memori di dalamnya.

.

.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena itulah.."_

.

.

Pemuda yang menjadi alasan pemuda bersurai biru muda menundukan kepalanya itu membetulkan tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya. Matanya masih berkeliaran tak tentu arah. Huft, melelahkan sekali. Hari pertamanya di tim basket Touou memang sangat baik, ia bahkan perlu diperhitungkan menjadi pemain reguler. Semua berjalan hebat, namun juga biasa.

Hal biasa jika ia dianggap hebat. Itu tidak lebih seperti mengabarkan bahwa hari sudah pagi dan ia harus sekolah.

.

.

"_...jika kita berpapasan lagi suatu hari nanti di tempat lain, cobalah untuk tidak melihatku seakan-akan kau mengenalku."_

* * *

_**Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?**_

* * *

"_Kenapa.."_

_Kata-kata yang disusunnya, semua macam kalimat selamat tinggal baik-baik yang ada di kepalanya, tercerai-berai begitu saja. Tercerai-berai begitu saja. Begitu saja, ketika lawan bicaranya langsung mengatakan hal itu di hari kelulusan, hari terakhir mereka di SMP. Tepat saat ia akan membuka mulut._

_._

_._

_Kesimpulan tidak berkata apapun lagi kecuali bahwa itu adalah perpisahan yang menyedihkan._

_._

_._

Pandangan Kuroko mengabur, tetapi didiamkannya saja sampai air mata yang mengambang di matanya itu mengering dengan sendirinya, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan.

.

.

"_Menggambarkan kau dan dia itu.. seperti cahaya dan bayangan. Di mana cahaya bersinar begitu terang dan justru melenyapkan sang bayangan. Itu kalau kau mau menerima pendapatku, Tetsuya."_

_._

_._

"_Kalau begitu, kita tidak punya tujuan yang lain selain menang?" di sela kalimat kepastian itu, ia selipkan harapan juga di dalamnya, yang langsung pupus sedetik kemudian._

"_Tidak," jawab lawan bicaranya itu absolut, meruntuhkan segala impiannya. "Ada apa?"_

_Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Kekecewaan yang mendalam terhadap rekan setimnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hanya itu lah yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Ia ingin rekan setimnya tetap mereka yang dulu, tetapi semua berbeda.. tetapi takdir berkehendak lain.. Kenapa?_

_Jika roda mendadak berputar, jika semuanya berubah karena kekuatan mereka sendiri... jika mereka masih bisa hidup dalam pertandingan meskipun tanpa dengan kerjasama tim... jika mereka masih bisa bercahaya, jika mereka masih bisa mencetak skor, jika mereka masih bisa MENANG.._

_Terlebih jika mereka tidak masalah dengan itu semua.._

_Maka apa haknya? Apa daya yang ia punya? Tidak ada. Semua kata tanya 'kenapa' yang tidak mempunyai jawaban yang berujung itu akan dibiaskan._

* * *

_**If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me.. the way I am?**_

* * *

"_Ada apa?" pengulangan kalimat._

_Jika ia tidak membuka mulut, maka ia akan ditinggalkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Akashi selalu tahu apa yang dirasanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berterus terang. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja mungkin kata-katamu itu bagimu benar. Aku akan berusaha memahaminya, meskipun aku tahu itu hanyalah karena.."_

_._

_._

"_Tetsuya, berkaitan dengan itu, aku punya pendapat."_

_._

_._

Bruk.

Mereka bertubrukan, itu sudah menjadi skenarionya. Dan novel yang ada di genggaman pemuda itu terlepas dan terjatuh. Keduanya sama-sama menarik diri bersamaan.

"Maaf!" pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua itu membungkuk mengambilkan buku pemuda yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia berdiri lagi, membersihkan buku itu yang nyaris kotor tersebut. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada orang di depanku. Hanya sekedar berkata dan tidak bermaksud membela diri, tetapi kamu mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang..."

Mata mereka bertemu.

Waktu seakan berhenti, memberikan jeda khusus kepada mereka berdua untuk saling menyelami orang di hadapannya masing-masing.

Kuroko memandangnya sayu. Mau mereka sedang menjembatani masa depan atau tidak, tetapi masa lalu selalu ada. Tatapannya menerawangi memori yang kelam dan penuh dengan penyesalan mereka. Begitu pula dengan pemuda di depannya yang membelalakan mata.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko memalingkan pandangannya.

_._

_._

_... cobalah untuk... cobalah untuk..._

_._

_._

* * *

_**That thing nothing can destroy: deep inside, we are one.**_

* * *

Detik berganti.

Ia mengambil novelnya di tangan pemuda yang bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan jarinya itu. Dipejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya keyakinannya bangkit dari kematian, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

"Apa kita pernah saling kenal?"

.

.

Tersentak adalah reaksi yang ia dapat temukan dari pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja. Itu jawaban terbaik.

Dilewatinya pemuda yang tetap berdiri kaku tidak percaya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya, dan bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang meskipun hanya untuk memastikan. Tidak perlu, kan? Sesuai apa perkataanmu dulu.

.

.

"_Kenapa, Aomine-kun?"_

"_Biar aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Tetsu. Tegurlah aku jika kita bertemu dalam pertandingan basket suatu hari nanti."_

_._

_._

* * *

_**One day, you will see a day that we'll never turn away.**_

* * *

Bukannya seharusnya kamu juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kita berpapasan bukan dalam panggung pertandingan basket, Aomine-kun?

.

.

Meskipun itu hanyalah karena perubahan seseorang itu adalah hal yang harus kita terima.

_Ya, karena perubahan seseorang itu memang hal yang harus diterima._

* * *

_**You will find when you see: we are one.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

**Lagi kepengen aja sih bikin one shot complete gitu. Pas baca ulang ternyata pendek banget -_- udahlah biarin *dibakar massa* Btw, kutipan italic-bold yang aku selipin itu aku ambil dari lirik lagu OST Lion King 2 judulnya We Are One. Biar nggak minimalis aja gitu.**

**Lastly, RnR please? Segala kritikan apapun diterima;)**


End file.
